Jak
Summary Jak was born into royalty as the son of King Damas, however, he was separated from his father when Baron Praxis overthrew King Damas. Jak was left an orphan until Jak was raised by Samos, the elder of Sandover Village, he would later meet his best friend Daxter in this village. One day the two stole a boat and explored the forbidden Misty Island and Daxter fell into a pool of Dark Eco which turned him into an Ottsel and the two went on a journey to find a way to turn Daxter back into a human. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Jak & Daxter (Jak's original name is Mar) Origin: Death Battle (Jack & Daxter) Gender: Male Age: Both are 19 Classification: (Former) Prince (Jak), Ottsel (Daxter) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Healing, Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification, Energy Projection, Transformation (Into Dark Jak or Light Jak), Size Manipulation, Large Size (Type 1), Invulnerability, Limited Flight, Time Stop, Explosion Manipulation, Homing Attack, Electricity Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Has won a race while poisoned) Attack Potency: City Block Level (Blew up a giant robot) Speed: Supersonic (Daxter is able to accurately steer a missile) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Level Durability: City Block Level Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: Eco, Morph Gun Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: They heavily rely on Eco Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Eco: Eco is a magical substance that was created a long time ago by the Precursors, Jak can use the different types of Eco to various effects. ** Green Eco: Jak can use Green Eco to heal his wounds and create a forcefield around his entire body. ** Blue Eco: Jak can use Blue Eco to increase his speed and reflexes. ** Yellow Eco: Jak can use Yellow Eco to throw energy projectiles at his opponent. ** Red Eco: Jak can use Red Eco to double his physical strength. * Dark Jak: After being experimented on by Baron Praxis for two years, Jak gained the ability to turn into Dark Jak. Dark Jak can fire off energy projectiles, triple in size and is completely invincible. * Light Jak: After meeting the Precursors they gave Jak the ability to use Light Eco to counterbalance the Dark Eco within him which allowed him to turn into Light Jak. Light Jak can glide, create forcefields, heal his injuries and stop time. * Morph Gun: Jak's main weapon is the Morph Gun which uses Eco as ammo. Depending on what Eco is used it can shoot like a shotgun, grenade launcher or minigun. It can fire off laser shots, homing needles and even lightning. If Dark Eco is used then it creates a shockwave which disables gravity for opponents. Note: This profile is based on what is in Death Battles video, any information displayed on any profile based on Death Battle are solely based on whatever is said in their videos and not my own opinion. So if a character is weaker or stronger on a profile than they actually are then it isn't my fault. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 8